Talk:Dark Samus
Image The image used in the infobox may not be Dark Samus. Some people believe it to be Samus corrupted by Phazon. Nothing indicates it being Dark Samus nor Samus, though most likely its Dark Samus due to the similarity to Metroid Prime's face on the chest. I'm gonna leave it in the box and still assume its Dark Samus.--Richard 18:48, 26 August 2007 (UTC) :I can confirm the image is Dark Samus. She looks like this when you fight her.--Richard 19:11, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::Any word on why she looks like she is wearing a suit now, instead of that other form where she has toes? --24.127.3.102 20:08, 3 September 2007 (UTC) :::I think its because she was reborn after MP2, she reformed and probably took on a new suit somehow.--Richard 21:10, 3 September 2007 (UTC) I think they did it to show the resemblence futher between Samus and Dark Samus as Dark samus' suit is samus phazon suit. Also to make her look better for corruption which centers on phazon.Phazon Phantom 17:02, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Inteligence I belive that when Metroid Prime absorbed Samus's suit it got her memories too, like the X parasites, it seems to be inteligent, enough so to obviously make allies as she is with the Space Pirates now. She also seems more than capable of planning, like the way she tried to trap Samus in Sanctuary Fortess.--SadisticMetroid 23:07, 30 August 2007 Gender There is no way Dark Samus is female. All of the logs in MP2 and MP3 were by people that had no idea that she was the Metroid Prime, so they didn't know any better than to think she was a dark-world version of Samus that escaped from Dark Aether. If anything, Dark Samus is genderless. DS is essentially a mutated Metroid, and Metroids reproduce asexually, do they not? So DS is genderless. 24.225.134.55 21:45, 19 November 2007 (UTC) :One Metroids reproduce assexually only if they are exposed to beta rays. Normally they reproduce by having an egg laying Queen. Two the Metroid Prime took some of Samus genetic material so Dark Samus contains some of her traits: female gender is one of them. MarioGalaxy2433g5 00:41, 20 November 2007 (UTC) The Space Pirates in Echoes and assumed that she was female when she made planetfall; they believed her to be Samus in a new suit. They would have stuck with the gender from there on. Rob 64 21:07, 9 January 2008 (UTC)Rob 64 :At least might be one of them. MarioGalaxy {talk/ / } 00:30, 10 January 2008 (UTC) In metroid prime 3 dark samus' gender is revealed as female. By then they do know that dark samus is metroid prime as it is a common fact by now.Phazon Phantom 16:59, 6 February 2008 (UTC) :Actually no they don't. MarioGalaxy2433g5{Metroid/Mario Admin} {talk/ / } 23:10, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Dark Samus is female, as she is composed of Samus's DNA, which would contain female chromosomes (XX),the one true way to define gender, other wise it wouldn't be Samus's DNA, . Besides, the spooky laugh is unmistakably a distorted womens voice. And if it was a man they would have said. Could someone please point me to the direction of any of the Primes saying Dark Samus has Samus's DNA in it? I always was just assuming that Dark Samus was just the melding of Metroid Prime with the Phazon Suit. Do the games every specifically say it has her DNA? If so, where? Infinitysend 03:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) "Dark Samus 1: Scans indicate the presence of Phazon and your genetic material within this entity. She wears a version of the Varia Suit, altered and augmented by the Phazon within her. Primary weapons include the Missile Launcher and a scattershot version of the Power Beam. Boost and Jump abilities are superior to yours. The ability to generate Phazon energy shields is also present." ChozoBoy ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:23, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Thanks, ChozoBoy. I actually did some research myself shortly after posting this and found the exact same scan. I'm not quite convinced that saying "genetic material" is the same as saying "DNA" though. DNA is just the acid that makes up a gene strand. So genetic material could be anything -- some Samus skin cells, or even a thread of her hair. It would be more accurate to say "genetic material" since the game nowhere ever mentions specifically DNA. However it's a minor qualm so you don't really have to bother. I guess either way it still gets the message out. If you wanted to be super accurate, you may even consider writing that it merged with the human genome since this is basically why Dark Samus was able to gain a human likeness. I still don't believe Dark Samus is "female" in the sense that it has a gender, in fact, I doubt it has any reproductive organs at all. However if you want to give her one, using the feminine pronouns would be fine since the scans seem to do so. Infinitysend 13:14, 7 April 2009 (UTC) Who decided to make Metroid Prime a female in the reference list? It is widely accepted as genderless, and only becomes female after absorbing Samus' DNA and becoming Dark Samus. Vampe13 22:39, 17 September 2008 (UTC) :And at what point did we start call her/it dark Samus? After the DNA gets absorbed and dark samus forms. Metroid Prime was genderless but dark samus is female. Metroidhunter32 22:49, 17 September 2008 (UTC) i just can't see it being a female. it has exploded into tiny particales at least 3 times and it has 10 eyes in prime 2 (3 in helmet, 1 on hand,2 on each knee and 1 on each thigh. of cause it has some female dna in it but we all know that it is basicly the metroid prime in samus's armour. --FaThEr BRAIN 16:28, September 9, 2009 (UTC) :If you have somebody's genetic material, you have their DNA. If you have their DNA, then you have their gender. It is unavoidable. The only reason DS has a female body is because she copied Samus's gentic information, which resulted in a female form. The reason she looks like she does at the very end of MP2 is because she is unstable and at that point is about to blow up. Oh, and Trilogy's story booklet repeatedly identifies DS as female. 01:07, September 26, 2009 (UTC) it never said anything about coping dna, or at least i haver never seen that. but people are forgeting DS is the metroid prime in samus phazon suit. and it probaly says she all the time because ninty and retro are too lazy!) Light Suit? Is it just me, or does Dark Samus' MP3 suit look a lot like the Light Suit? What happened to the Light suit, anyways? Is it possible that Dark Samus took it when she was recreated? It would make sense.--1upD 19:18, 6 April 2008 (UTC) :It is just you. The Light Suit contained some of the light of aether, so she probably returned the energy, causing the suit to down-grade to the dark suit. What happened to the dark suit, I have no idea. That just eliminates the light suit theory. MarioGalaxy2433g5 {talk/ / } 20:20, 6 April 2008 (UTC) Well, actually, Dark Samus taking on an appearance similar to the Light suit would make sense, considering that it was the final suit in the game (similar to how metroid prime stole the Phazon suit in the first game) making Dark Samus seemingly more powerful in Corruption. I doubt Dark Samus would be as powerful as it was in Corruption otherwise, it would have to at least of gained more power before confronting four Bounty Hunters. Plus it nearly touched the light suit, but the light coming from it did touch Dark Samus, maybe that was enough to save Dark Samus from dying at the end of Echoes, and give it the power it had (such as taking on four Bounty Hunters, one of which bested it many times). 03:44, 7 September 2008 (UTC) We probally returned the dark suit as it was their tech along with the beams and visors. Metroidhunter32 22:50, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Doesn't she return the Dark suit at the same time as the Light suit?, that is what happened in my game files. Anyway, I want to know two things, 1. Who wrote that Dark Samus' new suit looks like Samus' suit in Metroid Prime? 2. How did that person come to that conclusion? I can't see any resemblance that screams out that fact, I do think it looks more like the Light Suit then her old one, because the Shoulder parts are too small, and the suit altogether looks sleak, just like the Light Suit. I would point out that her suit in Metroid Prime 2 however, does look more like Samus' iconic appearance. If you want to prove me wrong, make a comparison shot between Samus' suit in Metroid Prime, and Dark Samus' suit in Corruption, if they resemble each other more then the Light Suit resembles DS' new suit, then I am wrong. 14:38, 20 September 2008 (UTC) Samus's most powerful enemy? How can it be presumed that Dark Samus was Samus's most powerful enemy? There are other bosses with near or equal status, like Mother Brain, or the SA-X, or the Metroid Queen, or Ridley. How can Dark Samus be Samus's most difficult enemy? The mere presence of Phazon in a boss puts it a tier higher than the non-Phazon bosses. Long Live the Squees! Squeemaster 15:59, 1 August 2008 (UTC) Still, Ridley was in the Metroid series (not just the Prime sub-series) more often than Dark Samus, and Ridley was once infused with phazon, and became the guardian of the leviathan on the Space Pirate Homeworld. Ridley can be considered on par with (if not stronger and more durable than) Dark Samus. I would say Samus's greatest enemy is probably the reborn Mother Brain, which could have very easily killed her if not for the Metroid, as no other boss has come so close to beating her. :Omega metroid has come just as close. And the SA-X nearly killed her when it was just a regular X. Metroidhunter32 19:48, 8 August 2008 (UTC) True, but Samus wasn't at full strength with the omega metroid, as she didn't have access to all her equipment , unlike with mother brain. And i don't know if the original X infection ifself really counts, as its more like a disease, rather than an actual enemy she can fight. ARK,12.30 11 August 2008 Consider the speed of attacks. Mother brain took almost the whole story line to revive while dark samus is back in hours during echoes. Metroidhunter32 19:14, 11 August 2008 (UTC) And about the Ridley thing. Dark Samus was able to corrupt Ridley and turn him into a mere minion. And Dark Samus has come closer to being victorious than any other villain (Samus had to travel to Five different planets to defeat Dark Samus, the first being the Federation home world which, if was corrupted, would have secured Dark Samus' rule over the Universe). 03:49, 7 September 2008 (UTC) Wait, who said Norian was the Federation's homeworld? Its mentionned as one of the Federation's MANY outposts or whatnot. Dark Samus wouldn't have been ruler of the universe just cause it would have corrupted Norian. Anyways, about the Greatest villain thing, isn't the Metroid Species itself the greatest threat Samus ever encountered? Mostly everything that happens in the Metroid Saga is because of metroids. Or maybe not huh? I guess Mother Brain would be my choice for greatest villain (not in terms of power) because of various things. First of all, she is the one who has given the most influence in the entire Metroid franchise: she knows Samus since childhood and has always despised her; Mother Brain could very well be the cause for the Space Pirates' longtime interest in Metroids, since in the manga, she was the first to know about metroids (along with the chozo, their creators) and probably informed the pirates about it (we'll know soon enough when the entire manga is translated in Metroid database). This alone has put the entire Metroid saga into motion, since Pirates are always seeking to exploit the metroids, and this causes Samus to exterminate them thus releasing the X parasites. Also the fact that Samus was almost killed by the Mother Brain, and unlike the Omega metroid and x parasite from fusion, she is a highly intelligent and sentient creature, making her a TRUE enemy. One last thing before I end this, has anyone noticed how two of the greatest threats know in the universe, the mother brain and the metroids, were created by the most peaceful race, the chozo? Ironic, isn't it? Vampe13 23:10, 17 September 2008 (UTC) Well, ok, Home world is a bit of a stretch. but I do remember reading that it was one of their more important bases of operations, so if that planet became corrupted, all hope for the universe would be lost. In fact, to add to that, this is one of the few times that Samus has 'needed' a lot of help in order to 'save the day' as it were, among them being the war on Norion, getting to the Pirate homeworld Leviathan, and more importantly, reaching Phaaze unharmed. and to replay about your great villain thing, Dark Samus is technically part Metroid, so she already has part of being her greatest threat already, and because Mother Brain 'informs' the Priates of the Metroids existence, doesn't necessarily make her any more of a threat, and even though She could have started the Metroid saga into motion, doesn't solidify that she is the only way the Pirates could have gained an interest, for example, say they traveled to Tallon IV first, and discovered them there (considering Metroid Prime was able to create them itself). And besides, Metroid Prime, and the Leviathan gained the pirates another obsession far exceeding the Metroids: Phazon, which they only briefly experimented on Metroids with, befor experimenting on themselves. Finally, Metroid Prime actually thought outside the box of any other guardian or indeed villain, as the Metroid was able to manipulate the events of Metroid Prime (I doubt it was intentional however), that allowed it to survive beyond one simple battle with Samus, and even allowed it to improve itself beyond other creatures, by gaining Samus' DNA and weaponry, but at a notably higher level. Her next appearance, she was a ble to survive Samus and return far quickly then the other villains have (Mother Brain died once and came back 6 games later chronologically, Ridley has been defeated more times than Dark Samus, but has not returned as frequently in as short time as Dark Samus, and even had to be modified on several occasions). Her final appearance seen her able to take on four Bounty Hunters, one of which was Samus, and caused Samus to have to utilise Dark Samus' own weaponry to defeat her (that of Phazon based, obviously), that is why I believe Dark Samus is the greatest threat, as it is three things that Samus would struggle to fight, a Metroid, a Phazon creature, and eventually, herself. And finally, that is ironic, but even more strange is that they raised Samus as a fighter, developed her power suit, and left weapons and upgrades on their planet(s), that all questions their 'Peaceful' position somewhat. 14:25, 20 September 2008 (UTC) :As Tony Stark says in iron man peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy. After all if there is no one who wants to fight left there can't be war. Metroidhunter32 16:07, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Well, I think that Dark Samus is the most powerful because in every metroid game, Samus has always beat any enemy she has encountered. Samus is probably the most powerful being in the metroid games. So she has to fight someone who is also the most powerful and on top of that, anything phazon doubles your muscle mass and makes you considerably mmore powerful, the fact is you can rebuild yourself out of phazon if you geeet hurt,you do not pity anyone who gets in your way making you more likly to hurt someone, and that it can give you new abilities that you never dreamed of doing.Dark samus is made out of phazon. And that DS is made up of metroid dna also, one of the most intellegent beings in the metroid universe makes her deadly.M110 16:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC)m110M110 16:25, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Plot hole I see a plot hole with dark samus. It says that Dark Samus had reformed from pieces of phazon that the space pirates posesed. Yet in the perfect ending of echoes we can see her reforming in space. So what caused her to be destroyed again? Do I smell a Metroid Prime 2.5? Metroidhunter32 15:42, 5 August 2008 (UTC) She probably reformed in space in a weak state after her battle with Samus, and sensing that not all Phazon on Aether had gone, teleported inside their Phazon pods and recovered. Hellkaiserryo12 18:52, 7 August 2008 (UTC) Yes but it says in space pirate logs on MP3 that they accidentally picked up the remains of dark samus rather than dark samus teleporting onboard and breaking her way into the phazon supplys. Also dark samus cant teleport. Perhaps she can disperse into particles of phazon at will. After all she appears frequently in echoes by absorbing the pieces of phazon and then she disperses again. She can teleport. It says so in one of the Space Pirates logs. Remember when Dark Samus was defeated in Echoes finally, she floated up into space (presumably). My theory is that after this happened, Dark Samus reformed after Dark Aether was destroyed. She may have been too weak to fight the pirates so instead stayed in particle form. (You know, that spirit thing she is in during Torbus Bog) and while she fed off the remaining phazon in Aether, the Pirates harvested the phazon she was recuperating in, and then she reformed in Corruption, bursting out of the holder. How else could they have 'accidently picked up her remains'? Hellkaiserryo12 16:03, 20 November 2008 (UTC) Problem That unregistered user that edited Dark Samus really messed things up here and I don't know how to fix it..... Grrr.....Samuslovr1 21:57, 1 October 2008 (UTC) Question I've been thinking, since Dark Samus is composed of both Samus' and Metroid Primes' DNA, wouldn't that make her technically.... Samus' daughter? Technically she is created from the mixture of DNA from two organisms in order to create a new lifeform, that would make her both of their children. Basically this thought has been bugging me so I wanted to post this and see your opinions on this. Dark Ridley 23:01, 19 October 2008 (UTC) :accuate but very very creepy. Metroidhunter32 01:59, 20 October 2008 (UTC) :Very disturbing.. 22:21, 16 November 2008 (UTC) : Umm, then the SA-X would also be, you know... : MetroidfanCNC 02:31, 6 December 2008 (UTC) *Actually, if you recall, the SA-X is technically still the same SA-X, as it was able to tranform back. Dark Ridley 02:43, 6 December 2008 (UTC) ::No the SA-X is a genetic copy of samus. It picks what DNA it has at the time meaning the only time that it is samus's child is when it combines a bunch of DNA at the end of the fight. Metroidhunter32 02:36, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Gandrayda Didn't DS get that spinning leg attack from her? ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 20:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) That seemed more like an evasive roll than anything else, and any humanoid being can learn to do that. Not quite something limited to Gandrayda. However, DS does have a ground-based energy attack like Gandy did (she even telegraphs it with a leap) Basically, DS got the big Phazon-boosted Plasma Beam from Ghor, the Phazon pillars from Rundus, and the ground-energy attack from Gandrayda. Maetch 21:07, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Makes sense. Corresponds better to the ice/plasma/voltage upgrades. Go aheadand integrate it. ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 23:59, 22 April 2009 (UTC) Dark Samus Echoes Description Dark Samus description under the Echoes sub-heading describes her as having skeletal feet and crystal like shoulders. However DSs overall design has skeletal features. Such as the bust having a rib cage like design. Also the shoulders are spherical still, it make more sense to describe the shoulders as large spheres similar to Samus's that show phazon or something like that. Also the phrase overall more menacing figure is too vague to cover the rest. It doesnt really describe her rather than state the effect of her features. However it is worth a mention. "Dark Samus, now with a new Chozo-based shell and instincts that commanded her to absorb and spread Phazon, managed to leave Tallon IV in search of it in a suit similar-looking to Samus, allthough shadowy blue in colour with skeletal features and phazon markings(most notably on the shoulders). This makes her look more menacing than her heroine counter part." The description bugged me while reading the page. And so i would like to change it. Any criticism or input on my description. I would like to get something solid before changing it. It seems odd to only really mention the shoulders and feet. And there are skeletal features elsewhere. Remorhaz556 22:13, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Power suit They never specify how dark samus actually achieves her power suit. that part is rather mysterious. plot starter?? Trace X 17:01, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I just realized the phazon suit would be her suit but technically, that only gave her humanoid frm. Trace X 18:43, 27 July 2009 (UTC) I think Phazon helped. A lot. [[User:Hellkaiserryo12|''Hell''Kaiserryo12]]ADMIN] (Talk• ) 17:04, September 9, 2009 (UTC)